Tregua
by Luna Andry
Summary: Después del accidente de Anthony las cosas cambian en casa de la familia Andley y dos jovencitas tienen que unir fuerzas para hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas, les traigo esta pequeña historia esperando les guste.**

**Tregua.**

El accidente que Anthony había sufrido tenía paralizada a la familia por completo. La tía abuela Elroy no hacía otra cosa que estar al pie de la cama del muchacho e interrogar al médico cada vez que este iba a revisar al paciente.  
Stear y Archie habían abandonado un poco sus lecciones y, aunque Anthony no lo necesitara ellos se turnaban para pasar un rato con él y cuidar que no le faltara nada.

Por su parte Elisa tenía los nervios de punta desde que la noticia del accidente llegó a sus oídos. Estaba realmente preocupada y su sincero sentimiento hizo que sus visitas a la casa Andley fueran más frecuentes.

Candy, claro está, no estaba menos preocupada que los demás, de hecho a ella se le veía un poco más afectada porque había presenciado el accidente y de alguna manera se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido.

"Deja de preocuparte Candy, estoy bien" decía Anthony cada vez que los ojos verdes de la jovencita se inundaban de lágrimas.

"El día que vuelvas a ser el de antes al vez deje de hacerlo" respondió una tarde esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

"Eres imposible Candy" sonrió el muchacho con ternura hacia la rubia que quería tanto.

Días después el doctor Hyde, médico de Anthony arribó a la mansión en compañía de una joven de no más de diecinueve años, casi de la misma estatura que Anthony, delgada, con una melena larga y castaña que llegaba casi a mitad de su espalda sujeto apenas con un par de pequeñas pinzas para el cabello. Usaba falda y camisa blancas deslumbrantes.  
Su paso era firme y decidido al lado del doctor Hyde que fue recibido por la misma señora Elroy.

-buenos días madame- saludó el hombre con cortesía

-buen día doctor- dijo haciendo pasar a ambos.

-ella es mi sobrina y enfermera de la que le hablé; Emma- dijo el médico

-un placer señora- dijo la joven y Elroy correspondió el saludo.

-pasemos al estudio, hay que aclarar aún algunos puntos- dijo Elroy señalando el camino para que la siguieran.

Los dos Hyde siguieron a la mujer hasta el estudio donde se trataban asuntos de negocios. Una vez adentro se comenzó a tratar un asunto que ocupó una hora de tiempo.

-perfecto, entonces puede comenzar a trabajar hoy mismo- dijo Elroy satisfecha con lo tratado- haré que le preparen una habitación.

Mientras la habitación de la joven era preparada el doctor y la enfermera visitaron la recámara de Anthony.  
El médico hizo las respectivas presentaciones e informó al muchacho que Emma sería su enfermera particular hasta que sanara por completo del accidente que lo había dejado más que débil.

Emma estrechó la mano de su nuevo paciente y este le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Después del chequeo el doctor Hyde se retiró y dejó a su sobrina hacer su trabajo.

-a partir de mañana haremos algunos ejercicios para que recuperes la fuerza y movilidad de tus piernas- dijo Emma

-de acuerdo, aunque no me siento tan débil- dijo él un tanto orgulloso.

-eso es bueno, tal vez no tardemos mucho tiempo aunque iremos poco a poco- sonrió la joven- _orgullo de hombre_- pensó mientras revisaba la receta que su tío le había dado sobre la medicina que Anthony estaba tomando.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Stear entró como un huracán para mostrarle algo a su primo, pero la velocidad disminuyó cuando sus ojos toparon con los de la joven que lo miraban sorprendida.

-disculpa Anthony, no sabía que tenías visita- dijo irguiéndose para quedar a la altura de la joven y presentarse como un caballero educado.

-Stear, te presento a Emma, ella estará con otros algún tiempo, me ayudará con mi recuperación. Emma él es Stear uno de mis primos que viven aquí, deberás acostumbrarte a ellos.- dijo a la joven enfermera.

El recién llegado y la joven intercambiaron saludos y después de un rato Stear volvió a salir.

-agradable- dijo Emma sonriendo

-lo es- dijo serio

Minutos más tarde Archie entró en la habitación sin percatarse quien más estaba ahí. Con la mano derecha en la manga izquierda de su camisa comenzó a quejarse por una arruga que tenía la prenda.

Anthony carraspeó para que su primo levantara la vista. Este al hacerlo y ver a una joven desconocida mirándolo con diversión no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pena y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Archie, ella es la señorita Emma Hyde- dijo Anthony divertido- Emma, él es mi primo Archie, hermano de Stear.

-mucho gusto- dijo la enfermera tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de burla.

-un placer conocerla señorita- saludó Archie recuperando su tono de piel normal y comportándose como un perfecto caballero.- disculpe pero usted es...

-la enfermera de Anthony- respondió

-ya veo- asintió con la cabeza pensativo- _me preguntó si ya la habrá conocido Candy_- pensó esbozando una sonrisa de galán que hizo a Emma ruborizarse por la gracia que le daban esos jóvenes. Anthony era un caballero orgulloso que no le gustaba que lo trataran como a un inútil. Stear era un chico tímido pero todo un caballero y Archie, el último primo se creía un galán por el que Emma y cualquier otra chica caería rendida ante la seductora mirada del joven y su sonrisa de medio lado.

-ha sido un placer conocerla- dijo Archie después de un incómodo silencio- me tengo que ir. Te veo luego Anthony.

-¿has visto a Candy? Hoy no ha venido- dijo Anthony antes de que su primo abriera la puerta.

-sólo la vi durante el desayuno, debe estar con su clase de literatura o en el jardín. Ella se ha hecho cargo de él todo este tiempo.- respondió Archie

-gracias- dijo Anthony moviendo la cabeza.

Ese día después del desayuno Candy tenía unas cuantas lecciones; la primera de francés, Historia y música eran las que tomaba por la mañana y, por la tarde tenía ciencias y literatura, -sus dos favoritas-  
Cuando esta última terminó Candy decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores de la casa. Su día había sido demasiado aburrido y necesitaba un poco de aire puro y revitalizante para volver a casa y cenar en compañía de todos los Andley, de todos menos de Anthony.

_"Me pregunto cuándo volverá todo a la normalidad"_ pensaba mientras sus pies tomaban vida propia y avanzaban sin que ella se preocupara por el rumbo.

Siguió caminando hasta darse cuenta que ya se había alejado demasiado de las tierras de los Andley y sin muchas ganas dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar más rápido para llegar a tiempo y estar lista para la cena.  
En eso estaba cuando escuchó una voz a lo lejos que gritaba su nombre.  
_"¿Será posible?"_ Se preguntó al escuchar esa voz y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al dueño de esa voz.

-¡Candy!- gritó de nuevo la voz y la niña encontró más rápido de dónde provenía.

-¡Albert!- exclamó ella emocionada corriendo a los brazos de su fiel amigo- ¡qué alegría me da verte!- dijo entre sus fraternales brazos.

-a mí también me alegra verte Candy- dijo Albert abrazando a la pequeña rubia- ¿cómo estás? Cuéntame cómo te tratan en casa de los Andley- preguntó.

-mejor que con los Leggan- respondió con una sonrisa- pero, ¿cómo sabes que ahora vivo con los Andley?- preguntó.

-lo escuché por ahí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿cómo están todos?-

-¿los Andley? Bien, bueno... Anthony sufrió un terrible accidente- dijo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda- pero ahora está mucho mejor que antes, aunque las cosas han cambiado, casi no lo veo y eso no me gusta para nada- dijo molesta dándose cuenta que había hablado de más.

Albert no pudo evitar una carcajada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver bien la cara de Candy que se había puesto roja como las flores que había en el jardín de Anthony.

-lamento escuchar eso, pero él está bien y tal vez pronto se recupere- dijo consolando a la pecosa enojada- dime, ¿no hay nadie nuevo en casa?- preguntó interesado.

-no, no que yo sepa, ¿por qué?- preguntó Candy con inocencia.

-no por nada, sólo se me ocurrió preguntar- respondió sin darle importancia al asunto- me alegró mucho verte Candy y me encantaría quedarme a conversar contigo pero creo que ya es tarde y tendrás que llegar a tu casa a tiempo para la cena-

-¡la cena!- exclamó recordando el porqué de su carrera cuando se había topado con Albert- tienes razón. Debo irme. ¡Adiós Albert!- gritó despidiéndose con la mano mientras sus pies corrían para llegar pronto.

Albert la despidió con la mano y sonrió al verla tan feliz y sin tantas preocupaciones. Silbando dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Candy llegó corriendo a la casa y entró por la parte de la cocina escuchando los reclamos de Dorothy por su tardanza y, sin perder el paso subió corriendo a su habitación para arreglarse para la cena.

Cuando bajó la señora Elroy ya había tomado su lugar, pero era la única; lo que quería decir que Candy llegaba a tiempo o que la cena había sido cancelada, aunque eso habría sido una pena ya que los olores que salían de la cocina conquistaban hasta el paladar más exigente.

-buenas noches- dijo tomando su lugar.

Stear y Archie entraron al comedor con unos cuantos minutos de diferencia y tomaron sus lugares.

Al ver cinco lugares puestos en la mesa Candy se alegró creyendo que Anthony se les uniría.

-¿Anthony bajará a cenar con nosotros?- preguntó emocionada pero nadie le dio una respuesta lo cual significó un no rotundo. Pero si Anthony no cenaría con ellos, ¿para quién era ese lugar que se había colocado a su lado?

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar y una joven hermosa entró al comedor.

-buenas noches, disculpe la tardanza pero debía darle a Anthony algunas instrucciones para la hora de dormir- se disculpó ante la señora Elroy quien no la reprendió como hubiera hecho con Candy y le pidió que se sentara al lado de la rubia.

-muchachos les presento a la señorita Emma Hyde- dijo Elroy haciendo una seña para que ambos chicos se sentaran, ya que se habían levantado como resortes al ver entrar a la enfermera- ella estará un tiempo con nosotros atendiendo a Anthony, es enfermera y sobrina del doctor Hyde- dijo haciendo una seña a un sirviente para que comenzara a servir la cena- Emma, ellos son mis sobrinos: Alistair y Archivald Cornwell y mi sobrina Candice White- dijo señalando a cada uno.

-ya teníamos el gusto de conocerla- dijo Stear a nombre de su hermano y suyo ya que habían intercambiado opiniones sobre la joven después de encontrarse en el pasillo y contarse sus experiencias.

-lo lamento, yo no la conocía- dijo Candy mirando de reojo a la joven que estaba a su lado.

-es un placer conocerlos- dijo a los tres sonriendo ampliamente- descuida, ya nos iremos conociendo- dijo tocando el hombro de Candy con delicadeza como una ofrenda de amistad.

La cena transcurrió sin nada relevante que contar. Los chicos terminaron la cena y esperaron a que la abuela les diera permiso para retirarse a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levantó de no tan buen humor lo que era muy raro en ella y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el rostro de Emma y cómo había llamado a Anthony.

-¡le dijo Anthony!- pensó- bueno, ese es su nombre- se dijo de inmediato- pero sólo lleva un día de conocerlo y ya lo tutea-  
Con fuerza apartó las cobijas de la cama y se levantó rápidamente pero estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta y tropezó con su propio pie hasta ver el suelo a dos centímetros de su cara.

Durante el desayuno, ni Emma ni la señora Elroy estuvieron presentes, lo que dio libertad a los tres chicos para charlar en completa calma.

-¿qué te pareció Emma?- preguntó Archie a Candy.

-no sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como sí no le importara, pero su actitud molesta era evidente y por eso Archie había hecho la pregunta.

-a mí me pareció agradable- dijo sin que nadie le preguntará y siguieron comiendo sin volver a hablar sobre la enfermera.

Las lecciones para los tres comenzaron pronto y estuvieron ocupados toda la mañana hasta que su última clase concluyó.

Candy, Stear y Archie estaban en la sala descansando un poco cuando escucharon la voz de Elisa que se quejaba con una mujer de servicio por quién sabe qué cosa.

-¿por qué a mí?- se quejó Archie mirando hacia arriba como sí pidiera una explicación divina sobre la presencia de Elisa. Su hermano y Candy sólo rieron ante el dramatismo y no dijeron palabra alguna.

Elisa entró y sin decir buenas tardes se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a ver a Anthony.  
Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta de alisó el vestido, revisó que sus caireles estuvieran en su sitio y llamó a la puerta.  
Un simple y lejano adelante se escuchó y la pelirroja abrió la puerta.  
Esperaba ver a Anthony en su cama como siempre desde el accidente pero al no verlo se alarmó y desesperada lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró sentado en una silla moviendo ligeramente las piernas.  
Eso era algo magnífico, Anthony se había levantado de la cama, lo cual figuraba un gran avance en su recuperación.  
Elisa sonrió y se acercó al muchacho pero de inmediato frenó su paso al ver a una desconocida que también se acercaba a Anthony.

-buenas tardes Elisa- saludó Anthony con una leve sonrisa que hizo a la pelirroja olvidarse por un segundo de la mujer que estaba con Anthony.

-buenas tardes Anthony. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- preguntó

-mucho mejor, gracias a Emma- respondió señalando a la enfermera- Emma ella es mi prima Elisa Leggan, vive cerca de la casa- explicó Anthony a la enfermera.

-mucho gusto señorita Leggan- saludó Emma con cortesía.

-lo mismo digo- respondió Elisa sin mirarla a los ojos.

"La antipática de la familia" pensó Emma al ver la infantil y celosa actitud de la niña, porque a comparación de Emma, Elisa era aún una niña.

Elisa charló un rato con Anthony y esto le sirvió al muchacho para descansar un poco su cuerpo. Platicaron de cosas sin importancia y después de un rato Elisa dijo que debía irse, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de hacerlo y dejar a Anthony sólo con Emma.

Minutos después a que la pelirroja saliera Emma hizo lo mismo alegando que debía ir a su habitación a revisar unas cosas.

Anthony se quedó sólo, aunque no por mucho tiempo pues la puerta se abrió ligeramente y Anthony vio como Candy asomaba la cabeza para ver quién estaba en la habitación aparte de Anthony.

-¿se puede?- preguntó Candy al toparse con los ojos de Anthony que la miraban con cariño.

-pasa Candy- contestó él con una sonrisa.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Candy una vez adentro.

-un poco cansado, estuve trabajando con Emma unos ejercicios pero la verdad es que me han dejado agotado.

-no debió obligarte a que te movieras mucho- dijo Candy en un tono de molestia incapaz de ocultar.

-de hecho yo fui el que exageró con el tiempo de ejercicio. Emma dijo que comenzaríamos poco a poco pero yo me pasé de tiempo.- explicó Anthony excusando a la enfermera- Emma es muy buena en lo que hace- añadió después.

-sólo lleva un día contigo- dijo ella apretando las manos de coraje.

-bueno, no hay que estar con ella mucho tiempo para darte cuenta de su forma de ser- dijo Anthony

-tienes razón- sonrió Candy y cambió el tema de conversación.

Los días fueron pasando y la relación entre Emma y Anthony se hizo más estrecha. Anthony supo más de la vida de su enfermera; como que tenía un hermano pequeño que vivía con sus padres en Chicago y ella con el apoyo de su tío había comenzado su carrera de enfermera.  
Emma también supo varias cosas sobre la vida de Anthony. De cuando era pequeño, la relación tan estrecha que tenía con sus primos y el cariño tan grande que le tenía a Candy.

-no creo agradarle mucho- dijo Emma por lo bajó creyendo que Anthony no la escucharía.

-¿ha sido grosera contigo?- preguntó rápidamente Anthony poniéndose serio.

-¡no, para nada!- exclamó la enfermera- es muy educada conmigo pero, creo que sé lo que le sucede-

-¿qué?- preguntó él

-está celosa- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡celosa yo!- exclamó Elisa al escuchar por boca de su hermano un "estás celosa" en tono burlón.- ¡claro que no!- dijo negando con la cabeza molesta por el comentario de Neil.

-claro que sí, y te molesta que ahora no sólo tienes que competir con Candy a la que tratas como se te da la gana sino que ahora tienes que lidiar con alguien más grande que tú, que pasa todo el día con Anthony y que no va a dejarse hacer todo lo que le haces a Candy- expuso Neil divertido- ya me imagino a ti y a Candy juntas llorando de celos- Neil soltó una carcajada y dejó a su hermana sola con su rabia y sus pensamientos.

"Candy y yo juntas" esta idea apreció de pronto en la mente de Elisa. "Sería el colmo, una mala jugada del destino, o tal vez no"

Al día siguiente Elisa llegó corriendo como de costumbre a la mansión Andley y en la sala encontró a la persona que había estado buscando.

-¡Candy!- exclamó haciendo que la rubia tirara el libro que llevaba en las manos por el susto que le ocasionó el grito- ¡tengo que hablar contigo!- dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice.

-¿sobre qué?- preguntó Candy inspirando profundo.

-sobre la tal Emma y Anthony- respondió seria como si se tratara de un tema de seguridad nacional.

Candy se puso seria al igual que Elisa y con sólo escuchar las palabras "Emma y Anthony" la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

-no me gusta que esa mujer esté tanto tiempo con Anthony- se quejó

-es su enfermera, qué esperabas- dijo Candy con la poca cordura que le quedaba respecto al tema.- la contrataron para eso.

-no me importa, no me gusta y punto- exclamó a sólo un grado de estallar para hacer un berrinche.- no me digas que a ti no te molesta.

-no...Bueno... tal vez un poco pero...- Candy escuchó sus confusas palabras y se dijo tonta- no Elisa, no me molesta porque Emma está haciendo algo que ni tú ni yo podemos hacer. Tú y yo no tenemos ni idea de cómo tratar a un paciente.

-pero podemos aprender- dijo Elisa sonriendo de una manera tan extraña que a Candy le causó miedo- te propongo algo Candy y créeme si te digo que esto es muy difícil para mí ya que sabes perfectamente que no te soporto.

-gracias por la sinceridad- dijo Candy con ironía rodando los ojos.

-el punto es que te propongo un trato- siguió sin prestar atención a lo que Candy había dicho- hay que evitar que Emma pase tanto tiempo con Anthony, ambas hemos visto lo que hace en sus ejercicios y las medicinas y todo lo que ella hace. Estoy segura que tú y yo podemos hacer lo mismo y así Anthony se recupera pronto y esa enfermera se va antes de lo esperado-


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

**C**andy no sabía cómo diantres había aceptado el plan de Elisa. Para empezar Ella y Elisa nunca habían tenido nada en común para poder estar al menos cinco minutos en la misma habitación sin que la pelirroja comenzara a molestar y Candy tuviera que defenderse. Por otra parte ellas eran unas niñas y no tenían la más mínima idea de cómo cuidar a una persona enferma y aunque Anthony no estaba gravemente enfermo la tarea iba a ser muy difícil. Aun así Candy y Elisa estaban juntas en una batalla secreta en la ninguna de las dos sabía de qué manera terminaría.

-hola Emma- saludó Candy entrando a la cocina donde encontró a la enfermera preparando una bandeja con comida para el almuerzo de Anthony.

-¡Candy! Hola- sonrió la joven mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden- ¿necesitas algo?-

-eh...no...Sí...tal vez- respondió Candy con palabras atropelladas

-de acuerdo...- dijo Emma sonriendo- tomaremos eso como un sí. Dime qué necesitas-

-yo solo... Quería saber si necesitas ayuda para llevar eso- señaló la charola.

-no Candy, gracias- respondió Emma tomando con pericia la charola para que no cayera nada al suelo- tengo todo bajo control- agregó antes de salir.

Candy se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Emma había salido. El plan "hazte necesaria" no había dado resultado. Ya que, lo intentaría la próxima vez.

Emma se dirigió hacia la planta alta de la mansión hasta llegar a unos cuantos metros de la habitación de Anthony donde encontró a Elisa que venía saliendo de la recámara.

-¿te ayudo?- dijo Elisa extendiendo las manos para que Emma le dejara la charola.

-no gracias- dijo Emma y entró a la habitación.

"Hay que ser más drásticos en esto" pensó Elisa mientras bajaba las escaleras y buscaba a Candy.

-¿pudiste entrar?- preguntó Candy una vez que se topó de frente con Elisa.

-no, me cerró la puerta en la cara. ¿Puedes creerlo?- exageró la pelirroja- hay que intentar otra cosa.

-¿cómo qué?-

-mañana verás. Por lo pronto me iré a mi casa, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Elisa sin dar ninguna otra explicación.

Después de la abrupta salida de Elisa, Candy decidió salir a dar un paseo por el jardín. Llevaba una semana tratando de colarse en las tareas de Emma pero la enfermera era demasiado rápida y siempre iba un paso adelante y debía admitir que le agradaba eso de ella.

-¿qué se sentirá ser enfermera?- se preguntó mientras salía de la casa. Siguió andando hasta llegar a la parte más alejada y por lo tanto más solitaria, su pequeña mascota la seguía a unos cuantos metros jugando con lo que se encontraba a su paso cuando comenzó a correr y Candy no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, solo seguirlo.

-¡Clint espera!- gritó la rubia el pequeño animal cuando lo perdió de vista.

-¡Puppé!- gritó otra voz del otro lado del bosque que se escuchaba había corrido mucho.

-¡Albert!- exclamó Candy sorprendida

-¡ey Candy!- saludó con una mano el rubio y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos- ¿qué haces por aquí?- preguntó primero

-salí a dar una vuelta. No puedo creer que sigas por aquí- dijo emocionada mientras se inclinaba y recibía a Puppé entre sus brazos- ahora entiendo porque Clint corrió tan rápido.

-no le fue difícil hallarnos- sonrió Albert acariciando a Clint que daba vueltas alrededor de él- cuéntame, ¿cómo está Anthony?- preguntó sentándose en la hierba invitando a Candy a hacer lo mismo

-mucho mejor- dijo la rubia sentándose también- tiene una enfermera que lo está ayudando con su recuperación. Su nombre es Emma Hyde y es sobrina del médico que ha estado revisándolo

-espero que sea buena- dijo Albert

-lo es- afirmó la niña- es muy hábil, rápida y eficiente.

-¿te agrada?- preguntó Albert con curiosidad.

-no lo sé Albert- respondió después de vacilar sobre su respuesta- creo que sí pero al mismo tiempo no es así.

-a ver, explícate mejor.- pidió el joven interesado.

-verás: me agrada porque parece amar lo que hace, le encanta ser enfermera y ayudar a los demás por lo que es buena desempeñando su labor pero, ¡ay Albert! ¿Cómo te lo digo para que no se escuche ridículo?- exclamó Candy apenada cubriéndose el rostro.

-sólo dime por qué no te agrada Candy. Sólo así, dilo- dijo Albert un poco preocupado- ¿ha sido grosera contigo? ¿Trata mal a alguien de la casa?-

-¡para nada! Todos la quieren, incluso Stear y Archie están embelesados con ella pero es que... pasa mucho tiempo con Anthony y...

Albert comenzó a reír sin que Candy terminara su argumento. Ya se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba.

-estás celosa de ella- afirmó con una media sonrisa

-creo que sí Albert y aquí viene lo peor- suspiró Candy- Elisa y yo... fue idea de ella, lo juro... aunque yo acepté... y, verás...

-Candy, ahora si no te entiendo, qué tiene que ver Elisa con la enfermera y con Anthony- preguntó Albert levantándose de la hierba.

-Elisa también está celosa; incluso más que yo y me propuso... ¿Cómo decirlo?... sabotear el trabajo de Emma y hacerlo nosotras- dijo Candy apenada.

-Dios mío, nunca dejarán de ser chicas- dijo Albert por lo bajo hablando consigo mismo- le dará un ataque de risa cuando se entere- dijo aún más bajo.

-¿qué es lo que dices Albert?- preguntó Candy.

-nada Candy, es sólo que me parece que lo que están haciendo no es una gran idea ya que ponen en medio a Anthony y bueno...si ustedes hacen algo mal el único perjudicado será él y no Emma- dijo categóricamente- además debes pensar que ese es el trabajo de ella, que para eso está aquí les guste o no les guste a ti y a Elisa. Y también debo agregar que no esperaba eso de ti; aliarte con ella para semejante cosa, eso no es nada parecido a la Candy que yo conozco.-

Candy miró a Albert detenidamente mientras hablaba y comprendía cada palabra de lo que él decía. Albert tenía razón, no podía negarlo; pero tampoco podía negar que le daban un poco de celos la estrecha relación que se había formado entre Emma y Anthony.

-tienes razón Albert, pero es tan difícil. Dime, ¿alguna vez te has sentido así?- preguntó poniéndose también de pie y esperó la respuesta con la manos en la cintura.

-¡yo!- exclamó Albert sorprendido- ¡Candy, qué cosas dices!- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-es cierto Albert, discúlpame. ¿Sabes qué?- dijo sonriendo- dejaré este juego por la paz y de ahora en adelante no me meteré en los deberes de Emma- expuso Candy pensando en la rabieta que le haría Elisa cuando le dijera "hasta aquí termina nuestro pacto"

-me alegra que digas eso- sonrió Albert- y ahora será mejor que vuelvas a casa, apuesto a que te están buscando.

Candy se despidió de Albert y comenzó a pensar cómo le diría a Elisa que lo que estaban haciendo era una tontería y que, como bien había dicho Albert, Anthony sería el único perjudicado con sus juegos de niñas. Llegó hasta la casa y subió con rumbo a su habitación a dedicarle un poco de tiempo a sus estudios pero se detuvo frente a la puerta de Anthony y, sin poder contenerse llamó un par de veces y esperó a que este le diera el pase de entrada. Cuando lo hizo, lo encontró sentado frente a una mesa tomando una taza de té completamente solo. Anthony la recibió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y la invitó a sentarse frente a él.

Sin poder soportar la curiosidad Candy preguntó dónde estaba Emma ya que no había rastro de ella en la habitación.

-salió a dar un paseo por el jardín; estaba un poco ansiosa por irse- respondió Anthony dando un sorbo de té- por cierto Candy- dijo después de un breve silencio- tengo algo que reprocharte-

-¿a mí?- preguntó Candy sorprendida echando todo su peso para atrás.

-sí, y debo admitir que nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así- dijo tan serio como nunca antes lo había visto Candy.

-Anthony… yo… no sé…- estaba nerviosa. No sabía a qué se refería Anthony y lo primero que se le vino a ala cabeza fue una mala jugada de Elisa.

-me has abandonado Candy- dijo Anthony después de varios segundos a los que Candy se le hicieron eternos- ya no te veo nunca, no te escucho correr por los pasillos ni escucho los gritos de la tía abuela reprendiéndote- dijo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro.

Candy lo miró fijamente a la cara mientras su pulso se normalizaba y una tímida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Anthony la extrañaba y eso la hacía feliz.

-¿no me dices nada?- dijo Anthony haciendo a un lado la taza de té.

-creí que estarías feliz de que la tía abuela ya no me reprenda todo el tiempo- respondió Candy mirando el mantel que de repente se había vuelto tan interesante a su vista.

-claro que me alegra- dijo rápidamente el joven- es sólo que... bueno... ya no te veo tan seguido como me gustaría- dijo y los papeles de invirtieron. Esta vez Anthony fue el que se puso nervioso.

-lo siento Anthony, no sabía que penaras eso. Como Emma te hace compañía creí que...

-las cosas entre Emma y yo son diferentes Candy. Ella es mi enfermera y aunque me agrada mucho no es lo mismo a disfrutar de tu compañía- expuso Anthony con suave voz.

Candy sintió que su cuerpo entallaba por dentro de la emoción que le causaban las palabras de Anthony. Él la extrañaba y quería que estuviera a su lado por más tiempo.

-prometo venir todos los días a verte hasta que te hartes de mi- dijo con una sonrisa que contagió a Anthony-

-nunca podría hacerlo Candy- dijo él colocando su mano sobre la de Candy que descansaba sobre el mantel.

Candy se sobresaltó ante el contacto pero no retiró su mano. Le dedicó una sonrisa Anthony y le prometió una vez más que iría a verlo todos los días y que, cuando Anthony estuviera completamente recuperado saldrían al jardín de las rosas.

-gracias Candy. No sé qué haría sin ti- dijo Anthony con cariño hacia la rubia.

**E**mma había salido después de dar unos medicamentos a Anthony con la excusa que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco en ese día tan hermoso. Anthony la dejó ir no sin antes notar la prisa que llevaba la enfermera por salir y creyó que el trabajo ya la estaba hartando y quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Aunque no la culpaba; él ya deseaba poder salir de su habitación y recorrer por sí sólo toda la casa y los jardines del rededor de la propiedad.

Emma había salido por la parte trasera de la mansión y comenzó a caminar por el extenso sendero que la llevaba a un parte alejada de todas las personas que habitaban la propiedad. Siguió su camino hasta escuchar como crujían unas ramas. Sonrió y caminó en dirección a ese sonido unos metros más.

-por fin apareces- dijo ella sonriente en cuanto vio al que buscaba.

-lamento haber tardado tanto- respondió él acercándose a la enfermera- no me lo permitían.

-lo sé. Pero eso ya no importa- agregó ella mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre su interlocutor y ella y rodeaba a este con sus brazos- hoy estás aquí Albert y eso es lo que importa.

Albert sonrió y abrazó a la joven con delicadeza. Desde que la había visto cuando se dirigía en su búsqueda la había contemplado de pies a cabeza; pero en ese momento, en que la tuvo entre sus brazos contempló su rostro tan dulce y bello que lo había cautivado desde un par de años atrás cuando se conocieron.

-¿cómo estás?- preguntó Albert sin dejar de abrazarla.

-yo estoy mejor que nunca- respondió- y Anthony que sé que es el que más te interesa también está bien; mejor cada día.

-¿no crees que me conoces demasiado bien?- preguntó Albert con una media sonrisa.

-tal vez- contestó ella de la misma manera

-¿entonces no te enojarías si sólo te pregunto por Anthony?-

-para nada. Anda, pregunta- dijo Emma terminando con el abrazo.

-¿en cuánto tiempo estará recuperado por completo?-

-al paso que va, en un par de meses volverá a caminar y podrá moverse por sí sólo. Sus huesos ya están mejor y fue un verdadero milagro que el golpe que recibió en la cabeza no lo hubiese matado.

-bien- asintió Albert- ¿crees que tenga algún problema más adelante?-

-es poco probable- respondió Emma- estará bien Albert. Sólo hay que ser pacientes.

-eso quería decirte- dijo Albert pasando una mano entre su cabello.

Emma frunció el ceño confundida. ¿A caso iba a decirle que debía ser más paciente con Anthony?

-es sobre mis sobrinas- dijo antes que la joven preguntara algo- sobre Candy y Elisa- la expresión de Emma se relajó y una divertida mueca se formó en su rostro- son una niñas y ambas han vivido enamoradas de Anthony por mucho tiempo y con tu llegada me parece que se han puesto celosas- expresó sintiendo vergüenza por sus palabras.

Emma lo miró por unos cuantos segundos seria, inhaló el aire fresco y después estalló en risas. Albert la miró y comenzó a reír también olvidando el motivo.

- ya sabía que algo pasaba con esas dos- dijo Emma entre una risa y otra.

-¿habías notado algo?-

-sí. Mira, de acuerdo a lo que he platicado con Anthony ellas dos son como agua y aceite; como día y noche, pero de unos días para acá ellas han estado muy misteriosas y con ganas de ayudarme.

-Elisa ha querido ayudarte... eso si que es...un milagro

-lo sé, pero lamento decirte que no voy a permitir que se metan en mi trabajo- dijo Emma con firmeza

-no esperaba que lo hicieras. Sólo quería advertirte, tu más que nadie sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer celosa- dijo Albert.

-¿estás insinuando algo?- dijo Emma enarcando una ceja.

-¡no!, claro que no. Me refería a... bueno... recuerdas a Marie- una vez más los papeles cambiaron y fue Albert el que se puso nervioso.

-no me recuerdes a esa mujer- negó Emma con la cabeza mientras levantaba su dedo índice deteniendo el rumbo de la charla-

-¡ey! No quería recordarte esos malos tiempos- dijo Albert con ternura acercándose a la joven para volver a tomarla entre sus brazos- sólo, ten paciencia con ellas. Dejarán de hacerlo, estoy seguro.

-¡claro que dejarán de hacerlo! De eso me encargo yo- dijo dejándose abrazar por Albert.

-¿no irás a...?- Albert titubeó imaginándose lo que su novia haría.

-¡oh sí!- dijo riendo de nuevo- no te preocupes, que nadie saldrá herido- agregó acariciando la mejilla de Albert- y ahora dime dónde has estado. Tiene semanas que no te veo y hoy aparece Puppé en mi ventana. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?- preguntó buscando al animalito cerca de ellos.

-tal vez jugando todavía con Clint- contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que Puppé volvería.

-¿la mascota de Candy?- preguntó Emma- ¿la viste?-

-hace un rato; fue ella la que me dijo lo que tramaban.

-ya veo. Y, ¿estás seguro que nadie sabe en realidad quién eres?-

-por desgracia estoy completamente seguro de ello. Bien podría presentarme en la mansión y ser sacado a patadas- respondió Albert con cierto aire de tristeza.

-¿quieres que todos sepan quién eres?-

-no todos. Sólo mi familia. Anthony, Candy, Stear y Archie. Quiero que ellos sepan que estoy con ellos y que me preocupo por su bienestar.

-ellos lo saben. Hablan muy bien del tío abuelo William- dijo Emma remarcando cada sílaba del título del que Albert era dueño.

-pero creen que soy un viejo cascarrabias que en cualquier momento abandonará este mundo- se quejó el Rubio y Emma volvió a reír.

-no te atormentes por ello. Piensa que cada día que pasa es un día más cercano al día en que sabrán la verdad- le consoló la joven tomando entre sus manos la cara de él. Se miraron por unos segundos y poco a poco se fueron acercando para darse un beso- te quiero Albert, y no me importa si serás un viejo cascarrabias en un futuro o si ya lo eres- bromeó.

-entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme- murmuró antes de volver a besar a su novia.

* * *

_Hola a todas. Antes que nada lamento mucho la demora de esta historia; intentaré no tardarme tanto en el próximo capítulo para terminar lo antes posible. _  
_Aviso que será corta como el fic "salvando a Albert" y espero que no se desanimen por mi terrible tardanza. _

_Gracias a Flor, Ara, Val Rod, Moonlightgirl86 y a Serena Candy Andrew Graham por dejar sus comentarios en el primer capítulo. _

_Quería comentarles otra cosa muy, muy, pero muy importante para todas nosotros que nos gusta Candy Candy. ¿Listas? Bueno la serie está siendo transmitida pro televisión en un canal llamado "KW" comenzó el pasado lunes 7 de octubre a las 19:30 horas desde el primer episodio. Por sí alguien tiene la oportunidad de volver a verla. _


End file.
